doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Home is Getting Farther and Farther Away/2005 Anime
My Home is Getting Farther and Farther Away is an episode from the 2005 series. This episode is called Noby Can’t Find His Way Home in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot Nobita accidently swallows a Stray Dog Dumpling which Doraemon tells him causes cats and dogs to be unable to find their home. Nobita promises he won't go out. Subsequently after that He said no when Tamako asked him to run errands,but Doraemon who was still in the room said he will do it. So he escorts her out then tells Nobita not to leave till he returns and runs to catch up with Tamako while carrying her bag. After that Nobita says to himself he won't go out no matter what. suddenly after that Gian and Suneo ask him to come and play Baseball.He shouts at them to leave him alone and that he can,t go out at an important time like this. Gian and Suneo angrily leave him planning not invite him to another Baseball game. Nobita was by that point bored and desired to play baseball. So he starts playing with his baseball. As he played with the ball it accidentally landed outside the house. Nobita then ran outside the house to get the ball. Suddenly after that a vicious dog came by and he ran.Just as he was about to return back home,a man who was lost convinced Nobita to help him find his way to that place.During that point Doraemon returned back to the house and was scared that Nobita was lost and went out to search for him. The man he was mad that Nobita did not know where they are at and left to look for the destination he wanted to go to by himself. Nobita at that point felt really lost and confused about where his home is. He ran in different directions trying to find his home.Along the way he found a Police man and asked him which way his home is. The policeman however was not paying attention and did not hear what Nobita asked him.So he pointed him towards the wrong direction. Realizing this He ran after Nobita to tell him that he told him the wrong way to go,but he was unable to find him. meanwhile Nobita though he was still lost realized that the mountain is near the school. He suddenly saw a girl who looks like Shizuka on her bike and ran after her thinking that would help him find his way back.He called out to her.Luckily for him she stopped by to talk to another girl.After the moment he had caught up to her and gotten her to respond she and the other girl looked to him and he realized the girl was not Shizuka. He went back again to looking for his home but could not see the mountain and started crying that he wanted to be home.at that same time Doraemon saw the girl Nobita had just ran passed by and asked if she had seen him by showing her a photo of Nobita. She pointed out the direction she saw him go and Doraemon ran down the street shouting out his name. Nobita who was out of breath and resting by a pole heard Doraemon shout his name. Just as Nobita started to run to Doraemon he fell in a hole. Doraemon then ran by there shouting his name but could not see him. So he went elsewhere to look for him; while Nobita climbed out the hole and announced that he is right here. He went back to looking for his home and found two mothers talking about their children and their games. He asked the mother with black hair how he could get back home.She asked him what the home's address is but Nobita could not remember it. So Nobita ran off crying to continue looking for home. Later on at sunset Doraemon had looked everywhere for Nobita.He was sad and he began giving up hope in finding him due to the fact that no dog who had eaten the Stray Dog Biscuit had never been found. He then started to cry and go back to the house.In the Evening Doraemon went back out again to find Nobita.He then stated how terrible it is that Nobita is not home yet. Just as he said that Doraemon heard Nobita shouting his name.He did not believe it was Nobita but his imagination. Nobita then shouted his name again and saw Nobita running towards him crying tears of joy. So Doraemon did the same.They held each other's hands and Doraemon joyfully said he couldn't believe he had come back. He asked Nobita how he came back. He was amazed that Nobita was able to throw up the Stray Dog Dumpling. Doraemon then said to Nobita how happy he is that Nobita is back.They hugged and Nobita was very hungry So Nobita went back inside. His mom got mad at him for coming back home so late. Nobita then told her about what happened. But Tamako said she did not want to hear any excuses from him. She ranted how he does not do any chores, does not study,always plays with his friends and gets into trouble. He told his mom that he is starving, but she told him that there is no dinner for him. While Doraemon said he is happy things are back to normal. Characters *Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako *Gian *Suneo Gadgets used *Stray Dog Dumpling Trivia Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes